More than Friends
by Metalchick36
Summary: Why are Jo and Olivia getting along so well? Shouldn't they be cat fighting? Has Kathy ever accused Jo of wanting to steal Elliot the same way she has accused Olivia? Read to find out! NOT EO! Femslash. Ch 2 rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**More than Friends**

_Disclaimer: All Law & Order characters are owned by Dick Wolf._

_Summary: Why is Jo so friendly with Olivia? After all, Olivia is Elliot's new partner, new female partner. They should be cat fighting, but they're getting along like they are long time friends. Also, has Kathy ever accused Jo of wanting to get her claws into Elliot like she has for Olivia?_

_A/N: Written before "Ace" airs tonight. Takes place right after "Torch"_

_**At the Courthouse:**_

"Now I have to give McCoy the bill for the house I burned down." Jo said.

"Want some back-up?" Olivia asked.

"Sure!" Jo answered.

_The ladies enter the elevator and then get off on the floor where Jack's office is._

"So, what made you decide to go from cop to prosecutor?" Olivia asked.

"Well as a cop, I was able to catch the bad guys, but some of them would be back on the streets again. So as a prosecutor, I get to put them away and make sure they stay away." Jo answered.

"I see. But do you ever miss being a cop?" Olivia asked.

"Sometimes, but it does set me apart from other prosecutors who don't appreciate what you guys do for them." Jo answered.

"I guess that is a good thing." Olivia said.

"You sound doubtful." Jo said.

"It's not that I don't you can do your job, it's just that, you seemed to be doing ours for us." Olivia said.

"Oh I see! OK I admit that I was quite a bit hands on there, but I was only trying to make sure we could close this case." Jo said.

"I get that, but you have to let us do our jobs too." Olivia said.

"Of course. After all, you are in good hands." Jo said.

"You mean Elliot, huh?" Olivia asked.

"Definitely!" Jo answered.

"Well I think it's my turn to ask you if you and Elliot ever...?" Olivia asked.

"Nope! Definitely not." Jo answered.

"Let me guess, is it because he's married?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

Jo laughed and answered, "Even if he wasn't, I wasn't attracted to him anyways."

"Really! I'm shocked!" Olivia stated.

"Sounds like you're attracted to him!" Jo remarked.

"Yes, I do think he's handsome, but no, It doesn't mean I want to be with him!" Olivia stated.

"Well what if he wasn't married, would you want to be with him?" Jo asked.

Olivia thought about it for a second, and answered, "I don't know. I mean we are good friends and are great partners. But knowing my luck with men, I don't think that a relationship with him would have worked out."

"Hmm...I see your point. Elliot has spoken very highly of you, so you guys must be good friends. I can understand why you wouldn't want to ruin that with a relationship." Jo said.

"Yeah. Plus that time during Elliot's separation from Kathy was the only window of opportunity he had to get with me, but he never took it and ended up getting back with Kathy anyways. So the relationship still would have failed." Olivia explained.

"Ah Kathy! I remember her!" Jo said happily.

"Did she accuse you of wanting to steal Elliot from her too?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yes! But once I kissed her on the lips, those accusations went away!" Jo said.

Olivia looked shocked and said, "You did what?"

"Yeah! Like I said, she stopped her accusations once she realized that Elliot wasn't the one I wanted!" Jo answered with a smile.

"You mean to tell me that you...wanted Kathy?" Olivia asked.

"Of course. But that was then cause now there's someone else I want!" Jo said.

"Who?" Olivia asked, but when she saw Jo staring at her with lust, she asked, "Me?"

"Elliot's a fool! He doesn't realize how hot you are!" Jo stated.

"Thanks, you're pretty hot yourself." Olivia said nervously.

"Yeah, we're both a couple of hot chicks. I wonder how Elliot would react to this?" Jo asked, and then she puts her hands on Olivia's face and kisses her lips.

After Jo pulled away, Olivia said, "Oh wow! That was..."

"Your first lesbian kiss?" Jo asked.

"Not really. My first was with a lesbian activist." Olivia answered.

"Oh." Jo said disappointed.

"But I liked this one better!" Olivia said, and then she leans in for another kiss.

_Jo wraps her arms around Olivia's waist as she wrapped hers around Jo's neck. They continued kissing until they heard a cough, and when they looked to see who coughed, it was Jack. He had just walked out of Cutter's office where he talked with them about their case with the party crashers. But both of them kept calm and acted as if this were no big deal._

"Ah, Jack! We are just here to give you the bill for the house we just burned down." Jo said.

Jack grabbed the paper from Jo's hand and asked, "And which house would that be?"

"Not to worry! It was condemned anyways. We would never burn down someone's home!" Jo said.

"And...it helped us with our case! The father really didn't set the fire, it was a faulty heater that caused it." Olivia explained.

Jack interrupts by saying, "I'll read the transcripts from the case!"

_Jack walks away and into his office._

"Hmph! Someone's sure got a stick up his ass!" Jo stated.

"He's usually not like this." Olivia said.

"Really! That's a surprise!" Jo remarked.

"Come on, how about you help me...satisfy my curiosity?" Olivia asked seductively.

Jo smiled at her slyly and said, "Oh! Just you wait! I'm gonna satisfy you so much that I swear you'll never go back to men again!"

_Jo and Olivia quickly run to the elevators, and once they were inside one, they immediately make out._

_A/N: What do you guys think so far? Remember, this is before I saw Ace, so no matter what happens after that episode, I might continue this as it is. If you guys liked this, I'll write the next chapter where they do it, but the rating for this will go up to "M"._


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than Friends**

**Chapter 2**

_**Outside of One Hogan Place...**_

"So...my place or yours?" Jo asked.

"Let's go to my place. But first, I'd like to get my car." Olivia answered.

"Sounds good to me." Jo responded.

_**Inside the 1-6's Parking Garage...**_

"Wow! That Mustang is your car?" Jo asked as she ran her hand along the hood.

"It sure is! It's the only thing I splurged on." Olivia answered.

"Hmm...forget your place, let's do it in here!" Jo suggested.

"In my car? Well...it would be my first time and I guess everyone's gotta try something new." Olivia said.

"There you go! Come on, we can drive off to a secluded area.

_So Olivia and Jo hop into her Mustang, and she drives them out to an empty parking lot at a park. _

_**Parking Lot at a Park...**_

_After parking the car, Olivia and Jo climb into the backseat and start making out. Jo starts by taking Olivia's top off and is stunned at what she sees underneath._

"What were you expecting, a sports bra?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting lacy underwear, but I like it!" Jo said.

"It came in handy when I had to go undercover as a prostitute." Olivia said.

"Oh! And I bet that you were very convincing! I mean...as an expensive one, not a cheap street hooker." Jo said.

"Thanks!" Olivia said.

"Now, let's see what your pussy looks like!" Jo said as she unbuttons and unzips Olivia's pants.

_Olivia helps slip her pants off, and then Jo pulls her panties off._

"Ooo! You shave?" Jo asked as she takes delight in Olivia's bare pussy.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Olivia asked.

"Even if it wasn't, I'd still like it, but I like the smooth feel of it." Jo said as she brushes her fingers against it.

"Let me see yours!" Olivia said as she lifts up Jo's skirt and pulls her panties off.

_Jo has pubic hair on hers, but it looked neat and trimmed. Then they shed the rest of their clothes off. While facing Jo, Olivia sits on Jo's thigh, which placed her own thigh against Jo's pussy, and starts humping._

"Oh God! You are really wet down there!" Jo exclaimed.

As Olivia continues humping her, she says with heavy breath, "It's been awhile too!"

"I can tell! Oh yeah! Work it baby!" Jo exclaimed as she bucks her hips into Olivia's thigh.

_Olivia presses her lips to Jo's as they continue humping, and then she'd bend her head to suck on Jo's breasts. After that, Jo pulls away._

"Let's switch positions!" Jo said as she gets Olivia off her lap.

"OK." Olivia responded.

"Lean up against me." Jo said as she scoots back into the far corner of the backseat.

_Olivia does just that, then as soon as Jo wraps her arm around her waist and slides her fingers in with the other hand, she got the idea of what she wanted to do.__ So Olivia spread her legs as far as they'd go and started bucking her hips into Jo's hand._

"Oh fuck!" Olivia cried out as she reaches her first orgasm.

_While Jo finger fucked Olivia's pussy, her other hand cupped Olivia's breasts and then pinched her nipples._

_Then as Olivia reached another orgasm, they both heard someone say, "Hey! What's going on in...huh?"._

"Oh shit!" Olivia exclaimed as she saw a cop through the window, which had fogged up since they started having sex.

_But she noticed that the cop was just standing there and doing nothing._

So Olivia rolls down the window and asks, "Is there a problem?"

The cop, who looked stunned, responded, "Oh my God! Uh...I'm sorry Detective Benson, I didn't know that was you!"

_The officer wasn't from their precinct, but has had run ins with her and her partner at crime scenes._

Jo peeked out the window over Olivia's shoulder and asked, "Hey! Is that your nightstick, or did we just turn you on?"

_The officer blushed as he covers up the erection he got from seeing them both._

"Hmm...looks like somebody enjoyed the show!" Jo said to Olivia with a smirk.

"Listen, you think you can keep quiet about this? That way it'll be easier to tell my colleagues about our relationship?" Olivia asked.

"Of course! I'm not gonna tell anybody, I promise! Besides, no one would believe me anyways!" the officer answered.

"Thank you!" Jo said.

_The officer went back to his patrol car and drove away._

"Well, that was exciting! Wasn't it?" Jo asked.

"Oh God, I hope I don't run into him at another crime scene!" Olivia worried.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Besides, he might be nicer to you!" Jo said with a smile.

"I'm sure he will!" Olivia said.

"So, shall we continue?" Jo asked.

"Yes, but I think I'd like to finish this up in my bed." Olivia said.

"Alright, if that's what you want, then it's fine with me." Jo said, sounding disappointed that she has to wait til they get there before getting it on again.

"We can take a shower together in the morning!" Olivia said seductively.

"Sounds great! I look forward to it!" Jo said in a happier tone.

_After putting their clothes back on, Olivia drives them to her apartment, where they finished where they left off._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**The Next Morning at the 1-6...**_

_As Olivia arrived inside, she had a glow on her face that Elliot took notice of._

"Good morning!" Olivia greeted.

"Wow! You're in a good mood!" Elliot said.

"Yeah, had a great time last night." Olivia responded.

"Why thank you! I had a great time too!" Jo said as she followed right behind Olivia.

"Oh, you both went out last night? Together?" Elliot asked in surprise.

"Of course we did! What, you expected us to get in a cat fight over you?" Jo asked.

"Actually, I'm glad you're both getting along! Maybe we can all go out for some drinks sometime." Elliot said.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun! Doesn't it Jo?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Uh huh!" Jo answered as she smirked back.

_Elliot was totally oblivious to their inside joke._

"Sorry to interrupt this moment, but a guy just flashed his equipment on the big screen TVs in an electronics store!" Cragen informed everyone.

"And apparently a little girl saw his "Special"" Munch added as he did the quote signs with his fingers.

"Oh God, that is horrible!" Olivia stated.

"Let's go!" Elliot ordered as they run out.

_After that case, Jo and Olivia continued to spend time together as bed buddies. But things began to take a turn for them both. Olivia had realized that she liked the idea of being with a woman, but it wasn't Jo that she wanted to be with. Unfortunately for Jo, she was starting to develop feelings for Olivia, and she wondered if Olivia would ever feel the same way about her...until the day they were in a stand-off in the morgue with Sophie, who shot Melinda._

"I can't do it!" Olivia stated.

"Then get ready to watch me die!" Melinda struggled to say.

_Jo could see that it was Melinda that Olivia really wanted, her actions spoke louder than words. This wasn't the first time Jo had her heart broken, but at least Olivia didn't break it the same way her ex-lover had after her breast cancer surgery. She wasn't sure if Olivia had noticed the scars when they had sex, but if she did notice, she probably didn't care that they were there._

"Do it Liv! Harder! Harder!" Melinda exclaimed.

_Those were almost the same words Jo had used when Olivia fingered her, and it wouldn't be long til Melinda would be saying them when Olivia fingers her. It was time to let Olivia go, after all, they didn't really have anything special between them, except for being Elliot's partner, which they both know is a position that is easily replaceable. Lovers were also easily replaceable, and like a partner, Jo knows that she'll find a new one to replace Olivia eventually._

_**Later that Evening...**_

_Olivia just came back from the hospital where Melinda was._

"Hey!" Jo greeted, and then asked, "How's Warner doing?"

"She's fine, she survived and is making a great recovery." Olivia answered.

"That's good! It's all thanks to you." Jo said.

"Don't give me all the credit, you did help when she told you where the tube was." Olivia said.

"Thanks, but you're the one who really loves and cares about her." Jo said.

"What?" Olivia questioned.

"Oh come on! I know you love Warner, I saw it in your eyes while you were helping her!" Jo stated.

"Is it really that obvious?" Olivia asked.

"So it is true! And yes it is. It's no wonder why you never hit on Elliot." Jo said.

"Oh now you notice that!" Olivia stated.

"Hey, I'm sorry I asked if you two ever...you know." Jo said.

"After that response you gave me, I wondered if you and Elliot ever..." Olivia asked in the same manner she was asked.

"At that time, I was just trying to get under your skin, but it turns I just got in your pants instead!" Jo said with a giggle.

"Listen, I heard about your breast cancer, and I'm so sorry about what your lover did to you! But in case you're wondering, I did notice the scars, but it didn't matter to me that they were there! Beauty is skin deep, and it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside." Olivia said compassionately.

"So you did know about the scars! I wish my lover had felt the same way you did!" Jo said happily.

"I know, and that's why I'm feeling torn! You are right, I do love Melinda, but I don't wanna break your heart! I don't know what to do!" Olivia said, feeling conflicted.

Jo put her hand on Olivia's shoulder and said, "You should be with Melinda, she's the one that needs you the most."

"But what about you?" Olivia asked.

"I'll be OK. Despite what happened to me after my breast cancer, you made me feel even more alive than ever! I feel like I can date again, especially women!" Jo answered.

"And I know you'll find someone special too!" Olivia said.

"Thanks! Of course...if you and Melinda ever want to have a threesome!" Jo proposed, and then raised her eyebrow.

Olivia smirked, and said, "We'll see, I'm not sure if Melinda would be into that kind of thing."

"Well if she is, call me!" Jo responded.

"I'll keep that in mind." Olivia said. Then she added, "Well...I'm gonna go back to the hospital and see how melinda is doing."

"You do that, and please tell her how you feel!" Jo said.

"I will. Also, if you don't find anyone, I know a few women I could set you up with." Olivia said.

"Thanks, but I was thinking of asking Kathy out." Jo said.

"What!" Olivia responded.

"Just kidding! I wouldn't do that to Elliot! Besides, she's not my type anyways." Jo said.

_**Melinda's Room...**_

"Olivia! So nice to see you again! But you could've waited til tomorrow to see me again." Melinda said.

"I know, but this really couldn't wait, I have something for you." Olivia said.

"Ooo! What is it?" Melinda asked.

"This!" Olivia said, and then she leans in and kisses her lips.


End file.
